Fixed Broken
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / Sesuatu yang sudah rusak sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak meninggalkan bekas. Kecuali jika diganti dengan yang baru. Walaupun berbeda, setidaknya akan terlihat lebih indah. Sama halnya dengan sebuah hati. /


**Fixed Broken**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr. /** ** _Bold and Italic : Flashback_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook selalu memperhatikannya. Seseorang dengan sebuah pena di tangan dan secarik kertas. Pergerakan ujung pena yang membentuk sebuah hati yang dibubuhi gambar –atau lebih tepatnya coretan– berbeda di setiap bagiannya. Hampir setiap hari, dia, si manis berparas rupawan yang duduk di sudut kelas membuat gambar yang sama. Dengan sorot mata yang mengarah pada satu orang yang sama pula.**_

 _ **Dia, Kim Taehyung dengan wajah sedih yang selalu Jungkook perhatikan setiap harinya.**_

.

.

.

Taehyung menaiki ranjang sempit yang hanya muat untuk satu orang itu pelan. Merangkak perlahan hingga tiba di dalam sebuah pelukan hangat menenangkan. "Hai, sayang." Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, membawanya lebih dekat dengan sang kekasih. Taehyung tersenyum manis, mendongak untuk menatap Jungkook. "Kau yang memintanya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "Ya, karena aku merindukanmu. Dan aku bahkan harus memohon untuk itu."

.

.

.

 _ **Hari itu, pertama kalinya bagi dua orang yang berada di dalam kelas yang sama untuk saling menyapa. Salah satu dengan usia yang lebih muda berinisiatif untuk memulainya.**_

" _ **Hei." Suara derit kursi yang tertarik disertai sebuah sapaan yang keluar bersama halusnya suara seseorang menarik atensi pemuda manis dari secarik kertasnya. Bola matanya mengarah untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik suara.**_

" _ **Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Pemuda yang mendatanginya itu tersenyum, menampakkan deretan gigi putih menyerupai milik kelinci dengan tangan kanan yang terulur. Taehyung, si manis rupawan perlahan melepaskan penanya kemudian meraih uluran tangan orang yang baru diketahuinya bernama Jeon Jungkook ini.**_

" _ **Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."**_

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk hari selanjutnya, dan seterusnya. Jungkook dengan segenap kekuatan hati tanpa lelah menghampiri Taehyung yang lebih sering mendiamkan dari pada meresponnya. Pemuda manis itu hanya bingung dengan apa yang teman sekelasnya ini lakukan. Bahkan tidak ada yang mempedulikannya selain manusia dengan spesifikasi mirip kelinci ini. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, tentu Taehyung merasakan sepercik rasa senang.**_

 _ **Sampai suatu hari Jungkook menghampirinya dan meluluhlantakkan segalanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku tahu kau menyukainya."**_

 _ **Gerakan tangannya terhenti, jelas si manis itu tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook; orang yang tiba-tiba saja selalu berada di sisinya. Taehyung menjawab lirih, sangat kecil. "Tapi, sudah ada yang memilikinya." Ujung pena itu kembali bergerak, menambahkan coretan lainnya di sebuah hati yang baru saja di gambarnya.**_

" _ **Apa itu hatimu?" Telunjuk Jungkook terarah pada gambar menyedihkan yang tertoreh pada secarik kertas milik Taehyung.**_

 _ **Anggukan kecil dari Taehyung adalah bentuk dari sebuah pernyataan 'iya'.**_

 _ **Jungkook melipat lengannya di atas meja untuk menjadi tumpuan dagunya.**_

" _ **Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jungkook yang hanya disambut dengan kediaman Taehyung. Ia melanjutkan dengan telunjuk yang menari-nari di atas gambar hati yang penuh luka itu. "Jika ini hatimu, maka aku bisa dengan sangat jelas mengatakan kalau kau terluka. Tapi lihatlah, isinya masih kosong dan coretan-coretan yang kau buat ini membuatnya terlihat tidak baik. Tidakkah menurut mu ini akan lebih baik jika diganti?"**_

 _ **Jungkook, dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil sebuah buku bukan miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan merobek satu isinya. Tak hanya itu, tangan besarnya juga merebut pena Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat dan mendengarkan.**_

 _ **Keahliannya adalah menggambar, maka dengan mudah tangan berbakat Jungkook telah menghasilkan sebuah gambar hati yang sempurna di secarik kertas baru. Pemuda tampan itu menyingkirkan kertas milik Taehyung dan menyodorkan hasil karyanya tepat di hadapan si manis pujaan hatinya.**_

" _ **Ini adalah hatiku, dan aku tidak keberatan untuk membaginya denganmu." Mendengar ungkapan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, Taehyung menunduk dalam.**_

" _ **Kau tahu? Kita bahkan bisa memberinya warna bersama agar terlihat lebih indah." Jungkook mengambil pena berwarna merah dari saku seragamnya, meraih tangan Taehyung untuk digenggamnya kemudian menggerakkan tautan tangan keduanya yang berisikan pena di tengah. Gerakan pelan hingga gambar hati yang Jungkook buat kini telah penuh dengan warna merah yang cerah.**_

 _ **Jungkook tersenyum hangat, dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menangis kala itu, di hadapannya.**_

 _ **Karena bagi Jungkook, Taehyung hanya terlalu polos dan manis untuk dibiarkan terluka sendirian.**_

.

.

.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau mendekatiku?" Taehyung, dalam dekapan Jungkook bertanya atas nama sebuah rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan jawabannya. " _Hmm.._ Aku hanya ingin?" Itu jelas adalah sebuah lelucon, dibuktikan dengan tawa Jungkook di akhirnya. Jawaban tak sempurna Jungkook mengundang wajah Taehyung untuk merengut.

 _Cuddling_ di malam hari seperti ini memang sangat Taehyung sukai. Di mana punggung sempitnya terasa begitu pas bersandar pada dada bidang Jungkook yang hangat. Taehyung terperangkap diantara kaki jenjang Jungkook yang melebar dan perutnya terkunci rapat oleh lengan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan Taehyung selalu menyukai beban di bahunya yang berasal dari tumpuan dagu Jungkook.

"Aku ingin pergi bermain lagi."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar pengakuan kekasih manisnya, jujur sudah cukup lama memang mereka tidak pergi bersama. Pasti Taehyung sedang dalam _mode_ merajuk. "Ya ampun. Manis sekali sih!" Pemuda tampan itu mengecup sekilas pipi tirus milik pujaan hatinya. "Nanti, di lain kesempatan sayang."

Taehyung diam, lebih memilih mengabaikan kata-kata Jungkook dan menikmati dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Weekend pertama yang dilalui Taehyung dan Jungkook sebagai sepasang kekasih.**_

 _ **Hari minggu itu, pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah datang menjemput Taehyung di depan rumahnya dengan berbekal sebuah sepeda yang dilengkapi satu tempat untuk penumpang dibelakangnya. Taehyung yang masih berada di ambang pintu tersenyum lebar ketika Jungkook menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih. Pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk pamit kepada orang tua Taehyung sebelum dengan lancang membawa pergi buah hati pasangan Kim itu seharian penuh. Tipikal kekasih yang sopan.**_

 _ **Katakanlah itu kencan pertama. Mereka lakukan dengan sederhana, bermain di sepanjang sungai Han. Waktu mereka dihabiskan lebih lama untuk mengajari Taehyung mengendarai sepeda. Demi lamb skewers, Jungkook baru tahu kalau ternyata kekasihnya tidak tahu naik sepeda, man. Dasar bocah.**_

 _ **"Ya! Jungkook jangan melepaskanku nanti aku jatuh!" Teriak si manis melengking saat Jungkook mulai mendorong pelan sepedanya. "Tenanglah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan stabilkan posisi tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan jatuh sayang."**_

 _ **"Apanya yang tidak jatuh aish!" Bibir tipis Taehyung menggerutu panjang, terasa jelas sekali kalau sepedanya bergerak ke sana ke mari, bahkan arahnya pun tidak lurus. "Aku akan menahan sepedanya. Aku akan menjagamu!" Bohong Jungkook. Pemuda tampan itu memang memegangi sepeda yang dikendarai Taehyung, namun melepasnya perlahan hingga kekasihnya bisa berjalan sendiri walaupun err.. terlihat sangat tidak berarah.**_

 _ **Jungkook tersenyum puas, sampai suara dentuman keras dan teriakan Taehyung terdengar. "Huwaaaaaa Jungkookie!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Kau menyebalkan." Itu Taehyung, merajuk dengan air mata yang menetes karena luka lecet di lututnya. "Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau bisa sendiri, 'kan." Jungkook mengacak sayang rambut cokelat berponi Taehyung yang masih mengerucukan bibir tipis merah mudanya. Si tampan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibir menggoda itu sekilas, mengundang rona merah di pipi si korban yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Taehyung terlihat semakin manis. "Sebagai hadiah aku akan membelikanmu es krim."**_

 _ **Dengan begitu Jungkook meninggalkan sepedanya dan menggendong Taehyung di punggung. Berjalan ke kedai es krim terdekat sambil mendengarkan celotehan Taehyung tentang es krim strawberry kesukaannya dan pemuda manis itu ingin memakan 3 cup sekaligus. Dalam hati Jungkook merasa bangga dengan dirinya, merasa spesial karena bisa melihat sisi periang seorang Kim Taehyung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Coba lihat apa yang kubawa!" Seru Jungkook menunjukkan secarik kertas dan beberapa crayon yang dicurinya dari adik lelakinya yang masih berusia lima tahun. Taehyung mendongak dengan mulut yang masih berisi sesendok penuh es krim strawberry. Memandang Jungkook polos seolah bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya dengan benda-benda itu.**_

 _ **"Kita bisa menggambar ini." Jungkook menaruh secarik kertas itu di atas meja kemudian mulai menggambar sebuah hati. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu menawarkan crayon berwarna-warni pada Taehyung. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk memberinya warna." Mata cokelat Taehyung berbinar indah, dengan semangat mengambil alih crayon dari tangan Jungkook dan mulai mewarnai hati yang dibuat Jungkook.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamar Taehyung maupun Jungkook dipenuhi dengan gambar hati berwarna-warni, tampak seperti bocah memang. Tapi bagi sepasang kekasih itu, benda yang bagi orang lain mungkin tidak berharga namun bagi mereka merupakan sebuah kenangan berharga. Karena setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan meneyempatkan diri untuk membuat hati dan mewarnainya bersama. Juga mengambil selca berdua, bahkan ada beberapa foto yang telah terbingkai indah di meja samping tempat tidur Taehyung. Fotonya bersama Jungkook dengan beberapa anak kecil yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal.**_

 _ **Karena Taehyung sangat suka anak kecil, pemuda manis itu adalah anak tunggal tanpa saudara.**_

.

.

.

Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman dibelakang Taehyung, dadanya sesak karena cukup lama tertekan punggung Taehyung. Ia mengambil napas dalam memegang sebelah dadanya. " _Uri Taehyungie_ semakin berat _eoh_!" Serunya sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Bisakah kau menegak sedikit sayang? Aku ingin berbaring."

Taehyung hanya diam ditempatnya, termenung oleh rangsangan ngilu yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Taehyung jelas tidak bertambah berat badan, bahkan tubuhya semaki kurus. Itu hanya alasan Jungkook saja. " _Aigoo_ kekasihku ini banyak makan sekali. Tapi aku suka Taehyung yang berisi." Kekehnya menarik Taehyung untuk ikut berbaring disebelahnya, walaupun sangat sempit. Tangan besar Jungkook meraih kepala Taehyung untuk direbahkan di atas dadanya.

"Kenapa diam saja, _hm_?" Jungkook mengelus lembut surai Taehyung namun yang ditanya masih diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pemuda tampan itu menatap langit-langit, membiarkan keheningan menguasai, karena Jungkook jelas tahu kenapa kekasih manisnya lebih memilih diam.

Taehyung berbaring dengan posisi miring untuk menyesuaikan spasi tempat tidur yang sangat sempit. Kepalanya terkulai di atas dada Jungkook yang bergerak naik turun secara teratur dan indra pendengarannya masih dapat mendengar detakan jantung Jungkook dengan sangat jelas. Rasa ngilu dihatinya tak kunjung hilang malah semakin menjadi. Pemuda manis itu menatap lekat tempatnya dan Jungkook berada sekarang. Taehyung menyukai bunga mawar putih yang selalu diberikan Jungkook untuknya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Taehyung sangat membenci warna putih. Karena di sepanjang matanya memandang hanya warna putih yang mendominasi; termasuk itu seprai yang melapisi _brankar pasien_ tempat mereka berbaring saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **"Jungkook gendong! Cepat aku sudah tidak kuat berlari!"**_

 _ **Perintahnya terdengar kekanakan, tapi tetap menggemaskan. Taehyung membuka lebar tangannya pasrah, memberi signal bagi Jungkook untuk segera mengangkutnya. Jungkook yang berlari lebih dulu refleks langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh kurus Taehyung di bahunya persis seperti mengangkat karung. "Kenapa kau berhenti bodoh. Astaga ya Tuhan!" Umpatnya sambil berlari kencang sebelum sesuatu yang mengejar mereka itu mendekat.**_

 _ **"Ya! Jeon Jungkook larinya pelan-pelan kepalaku terantuk!" Taehyung mengajukan protes, bagaimana tidak Jungkook berlari seperti sparta. "Bersabarlah sedikit sayang, bisa-bisa Mochan mengejar kita!"**_

 _ **"Kau juga sih yang salah. Buat apa coba mengganggu Mochan!" Benar, ini semua salah Jungkook yang iseng mengganggu anjing peliharaan tetangga Taehyung yang katanya sangat garang. Dengan santai Jungkook mengganggu tidur tenang anjing berukuran tinggi sepaha orang dewasa itu, tanpa tahu kalau rantai anjing itu tengah terlepas. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berlarian tidak jelas dengan Taehyung yang digendong seperti karung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Haaaaaaaaah." Jungkook mengambil napas panjang setelah mendudukkan Taehyung di sebuah kursi taman. Tampak jelas sekali kalau pemuda tampan itu sedang terengah-engah. Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung sambil menunduk dan memegangi dadanya. Dahinya berkerut menahan sakit. Sekian lama Jungkook tidak bergerak tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, Taehyung khawatir. "Sayang. kau oke?" Tanya Teehyung mencoba menunduk untuk menemukan wajah kekasihnya. Alis Taehyung mulai berkerut karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Jungkook.**_

 _ **"H-hei. Jungkoo-.." / "Hwa!"**_

 _ **Taehyung berjengit kaget saat Jungkook tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi teraneh yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. "Ya!" Satu pukulan telak pun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jungkook. "Kau mengagetkanku, Bodoh!"**_

 _ **"Hahaha wajahmu itu, lucu sekali sayang!" Jungkook tak mampu menahan tawanya. "Aduh. Ternyata hanya kelakukanmu saja yang seperti bocah, tapi kau cukup berat juga." Kali ini Jungkook memegang perutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dan hantaman penuh sayang milik kekasihnya pun mendarat di bahu tegapnya. "Iissh! Aku hidup 2 tahun lebih lama dari pada kau bocah kurang ajar!"**_

 _ **"Tapi.. Aku serius, Kookie. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya serius, rasa khawatir tampak jelas di setiap katanya. Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Dadaku sakit."**_

 _ **"Apa?! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Taehyung baru saja akan berdiri dan menyeret Jungkook namun lengannya lebih dulu di tahan. "Dengar dulu, dong. Sini duduk." Perintah Jungkook langsung mendudukkan Taehyung berhadapan di pangkuannya. "Dadaku sakit karena selalu saja berdetak tidak normal setiap kali bersamamu."**_

 _ **Jungkook nyengir polos tanpa dosa. Sementara Taehyung memerah. "Dasar menyebalkan!"**_

 _ **Karena bagi Jungkook, Taehyung hanya boleh bahagia; dan Jungkook tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya untuk merusak itu semua.**_

.

.

.

"Jungkook." Suara Taehyung serak, napasnya tercekat. "Ya, _baby_?"

"Kau belum tidur, 'kan?"

"Belum." Jungkook tetap menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Berusaha keras menjawab dengan tenang tanpa membuat suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya semakin melemah diiringi nyeri dadanya yang luar biasa.

"Kookie jangan tidur dulu ya."

Ucapan polos Taehyung membuat mata Jungkook memanas, bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir dengan kurang ajar tanpa permisi. Apa harus sekarang? Ya Tuhan, Jungkook belum siap meninggalkan kekasih manisnya. Dan jika timbul pertanyaan seperti itu, maka jawabannya jelas Jungkook tidak akan pernah siap. Ia bahkan rela untuk menukarkan nyawanya dengan penderitaan seumur hidup jika itu untuk Taehyung. Jungkook rela jika Tuhan mengambil apapun darinya. _Apapun_ , asal bukan nyawanya; dan tentu saja Taehyung.

"Ssh.." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk merengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya. "Ini sudah malam sayang, tidurlah. Aku juga sudah lelah."

"Aku menginjinkan mu tidur, ta-tapi besok temani aku lagi." Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakan Jungkook. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tidurlah." Jungkook enggan menjawab. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan terhadap sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diyakininya. Ia tidak ingin Taehyung terluka lagi, terlebih karena dirinya. Jungkook tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam.

"Selamat malam. Aku Mencintaimu." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sangat kuat hingga nyaris berdarah. Usapan tangan Jungkook masih terasa di kepalanya, usapan yang hangat dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **Empat tahun.**_

 _ **Empat tahun mereka bersama dan Taehyung baru mengetahui kondisi Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Nanti setelah pemuda tampan itu ia temukan dalam keadaan lemah berbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Si manis, dengan segenap kekuatan menahan untuk tidak menangis yang berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ia menangis, sejadi-jadinya bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab.  
**_

 _ **Jungkook meraih tubuh ringkih itu ke pelukannya, mengusap punggung sempitnya dengan sayang untuk menenangkan kekasihnya sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tenang. Jungkook menangis, hanya saja tidak pernah diperlihatkannya. "Sshh, maafkan aku." Rasanya tidak ada satu pun kata yang bisa mewakili perasaan Taehyung saat ini. Kecewa. Merasa bersalah. Sedih. Takut. Bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit.**_

 _ **Jungkook duduk bersila di brankarnya, menyisakan spasi yang cukup luas agar Taehyung bisa duduk di tempat itu. "Kemarilah." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk spasi yang kosong. Kini Taehyung juga sudah duduk manis di hadapannya.**_

 _ **"Jangan meninggalkanku."  
**_

 _ **"Tidak, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?"**_

 _ **"Tapi..."**_

 _ **"Lagipula kalau aku pergi itu artinya Tuhan menyayangiku, 'kan?"**_

 _ **"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku lebih menyayangimu!"**_

 _ **"Aku tahu ituu~ Tapi kasih sayang-Nya jauh melebihi manusia. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, baby? Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung, bola mata indahnya tergenang air mata.**_

 _ **"T-Tapi..." Taehyung mulai menangis, rasanya sakit sekali, jauh lebih sakit dari pada kali pertama hatinya remuk sebelum Jungkook datang memperbaiki semuanya.**_

 _ **"Sst, jangan menangis, nanti manis mu hilang lho."**_

 _ **Jungkook masih terus berusaha mencairkan suasana menyedihkan yang menurutnya berlangsung terlalu lama ini. Bagi Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedih apalagi menangis berada di urutan nomor satu hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Tangan pemuda tampan itu terangkat kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengaliri wajah manis kekasihnya. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jungkook mati-matian bertahan agar tidak runtuh dan berakhir rapuh dihadapan Taehyung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ayo buat perjanjian." Bujuk Jungkook halus.**_

 _ **"Akun tidak mau dengar!"**_

 _ **"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu. Ini 'kan hanya seandainya saja sayang. Aku tidak serius."**_

 _ **"Yang benar?"**_

 _ **"Tentu."**_

 _ **Taehyung mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Kalau misalnya nanti Malaikat Tuhan datang menjemputku kau tidak boleh menangis ya?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau."**_

 _ **"Eii, karena kalau kau menangis nanti aku tidak bisa pergi dan Malaikat itu akan mengikatku keras. Rasanya pasti sakit dan aku tidak akan tenang. Apa kau mau aku seperti itu, hm ?" Jungkook rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi tidak bisa. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang persis seperti membujuk anak kecil. Tapi tidak ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kekasih manisnya yang polos.**_

 _ **"A-aku.. Tidak mau." Cicit Taehyung hampir tak terdengar.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu berjanjilah, mau 'kan?" Jungkook menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Taehyung. Si manis walaupun tampak enggan menjawab namun pada akhirnya menautkan jari kelingkingnya bersama Jungkook.**_

 _ **"Pinky promise!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Baby, kemarilah." Jungkook membuka kaki jenjangnya melebar, memberi tanda padaTaehyung untuk mengisi spasi yang kosong itu. Cuddling adalah pilihan yang terbaik menurutnya. Si manis menurut, merangkak perlahan dan memposisikan punggungnya dalam dekapan dada Jungkook. Pemuda tampan itu meraih secarik kertas dan crayon yang ada di nakas. "Ayo kita menggambar hati yang banyak malam ini."**_

.

.

.

"Jungkookie?"

"..."

"Ko-Kookie?"

"..."

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"..."

"H-hei..."

"..."

Matanya panas. Suaranya bergetar diiringi tangan Taehyung yang mencengkram keras piyama rumah sakit Jungkook.

"Aku memang ingin bermain tapi tidak sekarang."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidur aku akan marah."

"..."

"Jawab aku, Kookie."

"..."

"Aku tidak suka ini, kau tahu 'kan?"

"..."

Sekuat tenaga. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya kalau Jungkook hanya mempermainkannya, ia tertawa kosong. Penuh putus asa.

"Aku marah, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Senyap.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban. Taehyung tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Jungkookie ini sakit. Sakit sekali bicaralah."

Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar yang hanya dibalas oleh kehampaan. Taehyung masih dapat mendengar detak jantung Jungkook yang kian menghilang. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba untuk merapatkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih sama sekali tak ada perubahan yang didengarnya. Semakin kecil detakan itu hingga akhirnya...

menghilang.

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku sudah mengijinkanmu."

Taehyung memberi jeda ucapannya, mempertahankan diri agar tidak pecah usai mengatakan satu kata sakral yang masih tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, bergetar hebat ketika membukanya perlahan dan berkata-

"Tidurlah."

Bersamaan dengan terhentinya kerja organ yang memberi detak kehidupan Jungkook, Taehyung menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa suara. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara, lelaki manis itu makin rapuh seolah bisa hancur kapan saja.

Dalam diam, Taehyung melepaskan kekasihnya _pergi_. Karena Taehyung tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk melawan takdir. Karena Taehyung tahu, Tuhan jauh lebih mencintai Jungkook.

" _Saranghae, yeobo_."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Taehyung, ia mengingkari janji yang diikatnya bersama Jungkook. Taehyung menangisi kepergian Jungkook _nya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook _pergi_ , selamanya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan hatinya yang utuh; _namun membawa serta seluruh isinya_.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Taehyung dengan sebuah hati tanpa cacat yang kini sudah tak berisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salam idiot dari saya *flyingkiss* #dasi run run run ~


End file.
